


One Snack

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baby-Doll smiled and stood on a chair in a kitchen. She began to focus on a slice of chocolate cake. One snack before Lyle Bolton appeared.





	One Snack

I never created Batman TAS characters.

Baby-Doll smiled and stood on a chair in a kitchen. She began to focus on a slice of chocolate cake. One snack before Lyle Bolton appeared. The cruel security guard usually tied Arkham Asylum inmates to their beds due to loathing villains. She was happy that Lyle forgot to tie her to the bed this time. She had to devour the cake slice as soon as possible. 

Baby-Doll ate at a fast pace after she heard footsteps. There was a glance back.

Lyle scowled at Baby-Doll.

''I didn't mean to,'' Baby-Doll said.

Lyle continued to scowl before he lifted Baby-Doll. He viewed her dropping the slice and carried her to a cell. He tied her to a bed and abandoned her. 

The next day, Baby-Doll returned to the kitchen. Her eyes widened as soon as she viewed many vegetables on the table. Baby-Doll stepped back and turned to Lyle. She watched while he frowned. ''Eat every vegetable?'' Baby-Doll viewed a small smile with a nod.   
Her shoulders slumped. Her lower lip trembled.

THE END


End file.
